User Groups
This page has the user groups on this wiki. Poweruser * View report of used special tags (tagsreport) * Create discussion pages (createtalk) * Create new user accounts (createaccount) * Create pages (which are not discussion pages) (createpage) * Edit pages (edit) * Read pages (read) * Use of the write API (writeapi) * editmyoptions (editmyoptions) * videoupload (videoupload) Chat Moderator * Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) Rollback * Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) Moderator * forumadmin (forumadmin) * notifyeveryone (notifyeveryone) * wallarchive (wallarchive) * walledit (walledit) * wallmessagemove (wallmessagemove) * wallremove (wallremove) Administator * Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) * Block other users from editing (block) * Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) * Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) * Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) * Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) * Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) * Delete items from a Top 10 list page (toplists-delete-item) * Delete pages (delete) * Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) * Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) * Edit items in a Top 10 list page (toplists-edit-item) * Edit other users' CSS files (editusercss) * Edit other users' JavaScript files (edituserjs) * Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) * Edit the user interface (editinterface) * Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) * Import pages from a file upload (importupload) * Import pages from other wikis (import) * Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) * Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) * Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) * Move files (movefile) * Move pages (move) * Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) * Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) * Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) * Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) * Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) * Override the spoofing checks (override-antispoof) * Override the title blacklist (tboverride) * Overwrite existing files (reupload) * Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) * Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) * Search deleted pages (browsearchive) * Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) * Unblock themselves (unblockself) * Undelete a page (undelete) * Upload files (upload) * Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) * Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) * View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) * View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) * View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) * View parser performance statistics (parserspeed) * achievements-explicit (achievements-explicit) * admindashboard (admindashboard) * blog-articles-protect (blog-articles-protect) * chatadmin (chatadmin) * commentdelete (commentdelete) * commentedit (commentedit) * commentmove (commentmove) * curatedcontent (curatedcontent) * deleteprofilev3 (deleteprofilev3) * dumpsondemand (dumpsondemand) * editwallarchivedpages (editwallarchivedpages) * finishcreate (finishcreate) * forum (forum) * forumadmin (forumadmin) * forumoldedit (forumoldedit) * gameguidescontent (gameguidescontent) * gameguidespreview (gameguidespreview) * licensedvideoswap (licensedvideoswap) * njordeditmode (njordeditmode) * notifyeveryone (notifyeveryone) * renameprofilev3 (renameprofilev3) * specialvideosdelete (specialvideosdelete) * themedesigner (themedesigner) * walladmindelete (walladmindelete) * wallarchive (wallarchive) * walledit (walledit) * wallmessagemove (wallmessagemove) * wallremove (wallremove) * wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) * wikifeatures (wikifeatures) * Add groups: Moderators and Chat moderators * Remove groups: Moderators and Chat moderators * Remove group from own account: Administrators Bureaucrat * Block other users from editing (block) * Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) * Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) * Override the spoofing checks (override-antispoof) * Unblock themselves (unblockself) * achievements-explicit (achievements-explicit) * admindashboard (admindashboard) * dumpsondemand (dumpsondemand) * finishcreate (finishcreate) * forum (forum) * forumoldedit (forumoldedit) * njordeditmode (njordeditmode) * wikifeatures (wikifeatures) * Add groups: Bureaucrats, rollback, Administrators and Moderators * Remove groups: rollback, Administrators, Bots and Moderators * Remove group from own account: Bureaucrats __FORCETOC__ Category:User Groups